


DAY SIX: INSOMNIA

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: DAY SIX: INSOMNIAWhere Peter hasn’t slept in two days, and breaks down in front of his sister.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169888
Kudos: 6





	DAY SIX: INSOMNIA

**Author's Note:**

> I have sometimes have Insomnia myself, my mom had insomnia, my dad has insomnia sometimes, so I'm gonna try to write this of how I would feel and if it isn't good, then I'm sorry about that.  
> I don't usually write about insomnia.

**It’s been twenty four hours, since Peter Parker has slept and oh my god, he just wants to sleep so bad, but he’s got a lot of tests to study for, and he feels like if he doesn’t study for them, he’ll fail them.**

**Aria has been watching Peter and she could see how his eyes literally look like a raccoon's eyes, because his eyes are so sunken in from the lack of sleep, and she is worried that he isn’t getting enough of sleep.**

**“Is it just me or is Peter not getting enough of sleep?” Renjun asked Aria as she was laying in his lap while working on her chemistry homework.**

**“I don’t know. I’m worried about him. But, I honestly can’t really ask him about it, because he gets irritable when he’s tired.” Aria said**

**It’s true. Peter has been really irritable, because he hasn’t got enough sleep, and Aria sometimes hates talking with him, when he’s like that, because he just loses his mind on her.**

**“If he doesn’t get sleep soon, it’ll turn into something unhealthy.” Renjun said and Aria sighed**

**Yeah, she doesn’t want Peter to end up with insomnia if he doesn’t get to sleep soon.**

**\---**

**It’s now been forty eight hours since Peter has gotten actual sleep, and his whole body hurt so bad. His head was hurting, his eyes were burning, his whole body was just aching.**

**Great, he’s caught a fever.**

**He just wants to sleep so bad. But he sadly can’t. Everytime he tries to go to sleep, he spends the whole night tossing and turning, and he ends up studying or doing homework or spends the night on his phone.**

**This morning before he left for school, he had looked up on the internet for the reason why he couldn’t get to sleep, and the answer he had was he had insomnia.**

**That made Peter start to cry softly.**

**Insomnia? That meant he’ll never be able to sleep.**

**_I just want to sleep_ **

**\---**

**It was a lab day, and honestly Peter was so close to passing out on the table, he was so sick and tired of not being able to sleep.**

**“Whoa, Peter, you look like someone hit you with a bus.” Tony joked and Peter glared at him**

**“Ha-ha, very funny.” Peter snapped**

**Tony was shocked with the sudden attitude that Peter gave him, and Aria cleared her throat and the multi-billionaire looked at her.**

**“He’s tired, so he’s very irritable. I wouldn’t make any jokes.” Aria said, treading on thin ice, in case she says something that upsets Peter.**

**“Ah, well maybe he should go home and sleep.” Tony said**

**“I would if I could.” Peter said as he started to work at his station and Aria sighed sadly.**

**\---**

**Aria was almost with what she was supposed to be working on, when she heard the breaking of glass, and she looked over to see that Peter had dropped something, and she saw how irritated he was.**

**“Goddammit!” Peter yelled**

**“Pete . . . you shouldn’t be here, if you’re tired.” Aria says to him and Peter looked over at her with this really angry look on his face.**

**“Stop, coddling me. I’m fine. You’re not my mother.” Peter snapped and Aria scoffed**

**“Well sorry for caring. I won’t do it again.” Aria said and returned to her work**

**That hurt Peter’s heart more than it should’ve. Peter decided to clean up the broken glass carefully; luckily there weren't any chemicals in the tube, or he would’ve been screwed.**

**Pepper and Tony heard the whole thing.**

**They felt bad for both siblings. Aria, because she just cares for her brother; even though they bicker like 99% of the time, at the end of the day he’s still her brother and she’s still his sister. Peter, because he’s looking like he’s having it rough, and he really wants to talk to someone about it but he feels like no one would listen to him.**

**“Do you have a plan to get them to talk?” Tony asked his fiancee**

**“Yeah. I do.” Pepper replied**

**\---**

**Pepper walked over to Aria who was busy working on some equations that would go well with this experiment, and when the girl looked at her she smiled.**

**“Hi, Miss. Potts.”**

**Pepper smiled and she sat next to Aria, “Hey, sweetheart, I just wanted to show you something that I think you might like.” Pepper said and Aria was confused but intrigued**

**“O-okay.” Aria stuttered**

**She stood up and she followed the fiancee of her mentor into a room, and she saw that Peter was standing there, as Tony told Peter the same thing.**

**“What--” Aria started to ask when Tony and Pepper raced out of the room, closing and locking the door.**

**“Hey!” Both of them yelled as they both slammed their fists against the door.**

**The two looked at each other and Aria sent the other a glare before she walked off from the door.**

**“Aria will you just talk to me?” Peter asked and Aria looked over at him and she shrugged.**

**“Why? You told me to stop acting like your mother. You told me to stop coddling you. You basically said to stop caring. So why should I talk to you?” Aria asked as she crossed her arms**

**It was at that moment when the dam broke, and tears began to make their way down Peter’s face.**

**“I’m so tired.” Peter whispered in a broken voice**

**That made Aria look at him with this look of shock.**

**“I want to sleep. But I can’t. Everytime I try to sleep, I can’t. And, you’re m-mad at me. I just want to sleep.” Peter cried and Aria sighs softly**

**She knew it. Peter has insomnia.**

**The only way she knew that, is because after Uncle Ben, she actually had insomnia, and she told no one about it other than May, and May took her to the doctor and she got some medicine, but she never really took them, she mostly just changed her sleep schedule.**

**Aria walked over to Peter and she hugged him tightly.**

**“I have insomnia. I don’t want to have it. I’ll never be able to sleep again.” Peter cried and Aria chuckled sadly**

**“No. You’ll be able to sleep. You just have to take some medication for it, and change your sleep schedule.” Aria told him and Peter looked at her with this confused look.**

**“How do you know that?” Peter asked as he sniffled and she sighed**

**“When Uncle Ben died, I had insomnia. I didn’t tell anyone about it. It got so bad to the point where I collapsed. I had no choice but to tell May and she gave me some medication for it and I changed my sleep schedule.” Aria says**

**“I’ll have to be put on medication?” Peter asked in fear of taking meds**

**“Not particularly. You could just change your sleep schedule. Put everything away. Relax. Go to bed early. I was only put on medication because I didn’t sleep for a whole week.” Aria told him and he nodded**

**“So, let’s go home, and get you to sleep.” Aria says and Peter nodded**

**“FRIDAY, unlock the door.” Aria told the AI**

**A click of the lock was heard, and the two teens opened the door and walked out.**

**Aria had her arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulder as they walked past Pepper and Tony who just gave each other a sneaky high-five.**

**Lesson learned; don’t study for a test when you’re supposed to sleep.**

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go how is that??  
> Honestly just last week my mom went through insomnia because she was in so much pain with her restless legs, and this is how she was . . . very irritable.  
> But luckily she's gotten to sleep now.  
> Next prompt is called "Gunpoint"


End file.
